


No Context Required

by SherlockWolf



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Stucky - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-07 06:06:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6789091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SherlockWolf/pseuds/SherlockWolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just some random shenanigans because that little blue car was not to be wasted; no civil war spoilers!</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Context Required

    The last seatbelt clicks in place. Steve leans across every passenger, locking their doors for them. Steve sits back in the driver’s seat, puts his hands on the wheel, and looks into the rearview mirror, right at Bucky, and grins devilishly. Bucky very suddenly has a look of terror on his face. Rogers guns it.

    “No no no no no Steve if you do this I will _disown you_.” Bucky threatens, but Steve just keeps grinning.

    Neither Sam nor Natasha have any idea what they’ve signed up for but they’re both watching Bucky’s face a bit warily.

    The little blue VW Beetle shoots forward across the empty bottom floor of the car garage. They’re about in the center of the space when Steve stomps the brake with his left foot, leaving his right on the gas, and yanks the wheel sideways. The car immediately doughnuts, and Steve doesn’t show any intention of letting up soon if that _awful_ grin implies anything.

    Sam rolls his eyes, grasping the chicken bar above his head, looking quite resigned to his fate.

    Natasha is clinging to Bucky’s right shoulder in the backseat and _cackling_.

    And then there’s Bucky.

    Clutching the back of Steve’s seat for dear life, screaming, “Rogers what the fUCK!?”

    If his voice squeaks a little at the end he denies it for the rest of his life.

    Finally, Steve lets go of the brake. The car shoots forward again, but Steve brings it to a stop. Bucky is the first one out, nearly breaking the door off its hinges in his desperation. Nat clambers out behind him, leaning on the car and laughing as Bucky lies down on the concrete. Sam and Steve get out and sit down next to Bucky who glares fiercely at Rogers.

“Get fucked.” He whispers, to which they all bust up laughing.

“Love ya too, Buck.”

Bucky wants to punch that shit-eating grin off his face.  

    “I just cannot believe _this_ is the American Icon.” Sam says, gesturing to Steve. Now it’s Bucky’s turn to grin.

“Oh Sammy, boy do I have some stories for you.”

-end-


End file.
